


One day, I'll be a father...

by Callitwhatyouwant



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Kimilia-Fandom
Genre: Babies, Baby, Dating, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Pregnancy, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: He didn't know when was the first time he wished for this, but when he came to himself, he was wishing for a child...One day, I'll be a father...
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington
Comments: 107
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know when was the first time he wished for this, but when he came to himself, he was wishing for a child...

_One day, I'll be a father..._

Maybe it was many years ago, maybe 2009... he was walking in the street when a woman stopped him...

" Excuse me." he turned and looked at the woman who was standing behind him. 

" Yes? " he frowned

" Will you watch out my child for a minute?" Then she pointed at a building. " I have to go there and ask a question, but they don't let me bring my daughter with me."

Without thinking, he just nodded. " Yeah, sure. I'll wait for you here. " His eyes moved on a little girl; she was sleeping in the baby stroller. 

" Thank you." she ran into the building and left him with her daughter. Kit sat down on the bench and looked at the baby closely. A white blanket covered her little body.She had a pink hat on her head, but he could see the blonde curl which had escaped from her hat. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a small smile on her lips... She must be dreaming...

He tempted to kiss her cheek... _' No Kit! She is not your child!_ ' She started to wake up, her little hands came out from the blanket and moved around. She yawned and finally opened her eyes and he saw those green eyes stared back at him. 

" Hey, cutie. " He dared himself and touched her soft cheek. The baby looked around a bit and then smiled at him. She still had no teeth, but her smile made him smile too. 

" How you doin'?" He tried to say it like Joey said in friends. His stupid accent made the baby smile too. " How sweet you are..." Then tickled her small body. She started to laugh loudly. He laughed as she did and only stopped when he heard the woman sound. 

" I'm sorry, I hope she was a good girl. " she checked on her baby who just stopped laughing. 

" She was. We had a good time... " he smiled at the little girl again. 

" Thank you so much. "

" You're welcome. Have a nice day" 

" You too. " 

He waved at the baby and sighed. That was the first time he ever felt like that... he wanted to hold that baby and kiss her cheek... and make her laugh until she fell sleep. 

_" Forget it, Kit! "_ he shook his head and continued his way to home. But he knew one thing....

_Oneday, I'll be a father..._

**_.............._ **

**_What do you think guys? Do you think I should continue this?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

" I've just met the new Daenerys. She's gorgeous. " Richard said as he drunk a bit of his champagne. 

" Really? I haven't met her yet" He said as he poured more champagne for Richard. He didn't like the other actress they chose for Daenerys and when he heard she left, he was happy. " When did you meet her?"

" This evening" He pushed his forehead, almost seem like he tried to remember something. " She is brunette too, Kit. I'm sure you'll like her. " He gave him a playful smile. 

" How do you know if she has a boyfriend or not? " He stood up and started to leave.

" Don't be- " He went quiet and stood up as well.

" What's wrong? " Richard didn't say anything and just pointed at a woman who just entered the bar. She was petite and her brown hair was around her. His eyes stopped on her, and he couldn't hear anything. He didn't even notice Richard was calling him and how hard he punched his arm with his fist. 

" Wow! " No... he wasn't there... he had lost himself in her... she took his breath away... he never saw anyone as beautiful as her... 

She sat on a chair and ordered something. He walked to her and ignored Richard. The girl didn't notice him and she was in her own world. He took a deep breath and sat next to her. New Daenerys gave him a smile and then her eyes went back on the glass of red wine she ordered. He was nervous, but he tried to remain calm.

" Hello... " he said and got a bit closer. " I'm Kit... Kit Harington... " the beautiful woman looked at him with her blue eyes. 

" I'm Emilia Clarke... " _Emilia... she has a beautiful name..._ " I'll play Daenerys in the series " 

" Jon Snow." Emilia let out a short laugh. He smiled at her and frowned. " What? "

" I always thought Jon will be someone like you. " She scanned his face with her eyes.

" Then it seems they chose the right person for this role. " She nodded at his answer. _Come on Kit... you should say something..._ " But I think choosing you for Daenerys wasn't a good choice. " He smiled slyly. 

" Oh? " she frowned.

" Cause she isn't as beautiful as you are... " She started laughing and put the glass of wine down. He let out a breath and laughed with her.

" That was a good. You succeeded." He stood up and offered his arm. 

" I would be happy if you accept my request for a dinner. " He was trying to be a gentleman as Jack, his brother, taught him; but he wasn't sure if he was doing it correctly now.

" Yeah, sure. " She took his arm as they walked out of the bar together. 

" Thank you, Kit. I had a nice time. " She said when they were standing in front of her room. They were in the same hotel, but her room was on the third floor and his room was on fifith. 

" It's good to hear, my lady. " He was staring into her eyes. They were blue, but... there was something in them... " Can we see each other tomorrow night? " 

" I'm busy tomorrow, but we can see each other on Monday. Is it okay with you? " She said as she opened the door. 

" Yeah... that's great. " He said yes, even though he knew he had to go out with Richard and Alfie... _Emilia is more important than them..._

" Alright, I'll call you." She went inside the room and waved at him. " Good night, Lord Snow. "

" Good night. "

........................................

" So, I went for the audition with black eye and they accepted me" Emilia giggled as he finished his story. They were walking back to the hotel, her hand in his. He couldn't stop smiling when she was with him. He wasn't himself whenever he talked to her... he didn't know himself anymore. 

" I can't imagine your angry face. You would be so funny. " She tried to control her laugh. 

" Yeah, I look like an idiot. " He caressed her fingers. It was their sixth date and everything went really well. He was sure of something... she was the girl he wanted... they hadn't even kissed, but he could imagine a lifetime with her... 

Kissing her... making love to her... crazy nights in the streets... introducing her to his family... sharing a house with each other... asking her to marry him... saying their vows... having children... 

" Kit! Where are you?" She shook her hand in front of his face. 

" Sorry... I was just thinking. " _Forget it... Kit..._

" About? " Her eyebrows moved as she asked her question. He didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the topic.

" I love your eyebrows... they are... I don't know... " He laughed nervously, unable to find the right word. 

" Odd. " She finished his sentence. " Others laughed at me because of them. I remember how many times I went home from school while I was crying. " She sighed and gave him a sad smile.

" How dare they! If I was there, I would have-" 

" Punch their faces and shout at them, and at the end it resulted in another black eye." As soon as she said this, she let his hand go and ran into the hotel.

" Emilia! " He ran after her while he was laughing at her childish actions. Before she could get her card, he caught her. 

" Oh... my... god... Kit...I'm sorry. " Everyone looked at them when they heard her loud laughing voice. He released her and asked for his own card. When he got his card, they went to the elevator. They stared at each other and neither of them talked. He lost himself in her eyes... her blue eyes... 

**Third floor**

She broke their eye contact and went out. He followed her and again they were staying in front of the door, but this time he felt different. He felt like he needed to kiss her... so he went closer and held her face between his hands. She didn't move an inch, but her hands wrapped around his waist. 

" You are so beautiful... " He said and then he closed the gap. God... her lips were... he couldn't find the right word again... of course he kissed girls before, but this... he felt different... he felt like it was his first time...

She broke their kiss, touched his bearded cheek. " I'll tell you a secret later. " She kissed him shortly and before he could say anything, she went to her room and closed the door.

..........................

He was lying in the bed and watching a movie. His script was on his other side, but he wasn't in the mood of reading it. Their filming started last week, so he and Emilia couldn't meet each other again. He missed her... he missed her so much and he couldn't even tell her. He knew he must tell her that he loves her, but... but he couldn't. He needed to be sure about her feelings too...

**Buzz Buzz ***

He reached for his phone. A smile appeared on his face. 

**E** : Hey, what are you doing? 

**K** : Watching TV. You?

**E** : Just thinking about when we can see each other again. 

_She missed me too..._

**K** : We can go out now. 

**E** : I'm tired. Come here so we could watch a movie together :)

**K** : I'll be there in five minutes. 

**E** : Just remember to bring one thing. 

**K** : What?

**E** : I know how tonight is gonna end. So... bring condom ;) 

**K** : I'm clean... 

**E** : I didn't mean that, you idiot. I'm not on the pill. So...

**K** : I don't mind if you get pregnant ;) 

**E** : But I don't want to get pregnant at age 24. See you in minutes :) 

And as she said, he found himself lying on the top of her and kissing her hard and thrusting into her. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck... suddenly, he stopped. 

" Emilia... what was your secret?" He didn't know why, but he remembered her word in the middle of making love. 

" You still remember that?"

" of course, I do. What was is?"

She raised her head and whispered into his ear. " Your kiss was the best kiss I ever had. " Then she brought their lips together again... 

" I love you... " He finally confessed. 

" I love you too, Christopher." She giggled. 

" Don't call me that."

Their were breathing heavily and their bodies covered in sweat. She put her head on his chest and her hand moved on his stomach. 

" Kit?"

" Hmmm?" His eyes were closed, but he felt her eyes on his face. 

" You were serious when you said you don't mind if I get pregnant?"

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. " Yeah, I was serious. Why? "

" I just asked." She closed her eyes. 

And he wished for more than asking. He barely knew her... but he knew one thing... he knew one day... they would try for a baby... 

_One day, I'll be a father...._

**.....................**

**What so you think about this part?**

**Share your ideas with me, please ❤**


	3. Chapter 3

His wishes didn't last long... 

Emilia broke up with him about a year later. Maybe distance did its work. He never knew her main reason, all he remembered from that night was some words.

_" I don't love you, Kit. I guess I never loved you as much as you loved me. It's over now... we can't continue this relationship... "_

Nothing was able to break him like that. He cried for many nights after that. Her words hurt him, but he still loved her; and he knew he would forever. 

_" Don't be sad, Kit. She is still your friend. You haven't lost her forever. There's still a chance... "_ Richard told him in one of his crying night, that didn't help him either. He was ready to introduce her to his family, but...

Soon after their break up, Emilia suffered brain aneurysms. He was worried to death, but her family didn't let anyone to see her. He called her mother everyday; sometimes twice a day. He went to see her once, but Emilia wasn't able to remembered him. 

_" Emilia, you know who I am?"_ He asked kindly, hoping she remember. 

_" No. "_ She shook her head. _" You look familiar, but..."_

 _" I understand... "_ He sighed and pressed a kiss to her hand. _" Stay strong..._ " Then he left her alone.

He tried to comfort her mum, but that wasn't really easy. She was worried; she was scared of losing her only daughter... as he was. 

When she was home again, he was relieved. She was fine and healthy again... at least that was what he thought... 

...........................

He was sitting with Rose and her sister, they were laughing about a girl they saw later, but his mind wasn't there. He called Emilia twice that day, but she didn't answer him and that worried him... _Where are you, Emilia?_

" Excuse me, ladies." He stood up and went to the restroom and called her again. He couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter where he was or what he was doing. The last time she didn't answer him was when she was in hospital... what if... what if...

" Yes?" An unknown sound answered. 

" Can I speak to Emilia? I tried to call her-" He stopped when he heard a crying sound. " Is everything fine?" 

" Kit... she... Emilia..." and then more crying. She was Emilia's mum... 

" Mrs. Clarke? What's wrong?" His heart was beating fast, and he could hear his own ragged breathing. 

" Emilia is in hospital... she has another surgery tomorrow. She is not well... Kit... " She was crying so hard. Tears gathered in his eyes; he tried to control himself. _Not now, Kit..._

" Where are you, Mrs. Clarke? " His voice was trembling. 

" New York. Manhattan hospital. " 

" Alright. I'm coming there." He decided without thinking. He had to be there... for her... " Take care, Bye." He hanged up the phone. He went out from the restroom and walked towards the table. As soon as Rose saw him, she started.

" Kit... Portia and I want to go shopping. " He ignored with a frown. He wore his jacket. " Where are you going, Kit?" 

" New York. " He said and left there...

" Mrs. Clarke..." He ran to her mother as soon as he saw her. Emilia's father and brother were there too. 

" Kit... " He leaned wall and tried to breath normally. 

" How is she? " 

" She had two surgeries. The first one wasn't successful... she had pain... they did the second one... the doctor said it was successful. She is unconscious now... " Ben said and sat next to Jennifer. She put her head on his son's shoulder. 

" Thanks god. I was worried about her. " He let out a breath. When he found out she was in hospital, he went home and put his stuff in a backpack and then left for the airport. He got private plane just to arrive there sooner. He was worried and nervous whole way. 

" You don't have to come here, son. " Emilia's father smiled weakly. 

" Emilia is my best friend. I had to be here. " He didn't want to say anything about things between them... he didn't want to say how much he loved her... how many nights they spend together... how many I love you they said to each other...

" Please go and get some rest. " He nearly begged her family. They were at hospital for nearly a week and they hadn't left there since he arrived. He came and check on her every day, but they didn't let him see her. She woke up many times, but they gave her many drugs just to soothe her pain. 

" I don't want to leave my daughter alone." Jennifer said and looked at her husband. Ben was ready to leave, but Kit knew he wouldn't unless his parents come with him. 

" I just know Emilia for nearly four years, but I know she doesn't want any of you to stay in hospital for a week. " He looked at their faces. " She is fine now and you should be good when she discharged from the hospital. 

Finally Emilia's dad stood and looked at his wife. " He is right, Jennifer. Let's go somewhere and get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow. " 

" She'll be fine, Mum. " Ben kissed her forehead. 

" Fine. But who will stay with her? " She looked at her husband and son. 

"Kit, will you stay with her? " Ben asked

" Of course, I will." He said with no hesitation. He saw them standing up. Mr. Clake hugged him. 

" Thank you, Kit. Jennifer needs it. " He said and put his hand on Kit's shoulder. 

" You're welcome, Mr. Clarke. " He smiled and then took his wife's hand in his. " Ben, I send you the hotel address. I booked a room there."

" Thanks, Bro." Ben waved at him as they left the hospital...

" Hey..." He smiled as she started to open her eyes. She looked around and finally her eyes stopped on him. 

" What are you doing here? " She said weakly. " Where is my mum? " 

" They were here for a week... so I send them to get some rest. " He held her hand in his. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't have a heart to see her in this situation. She was pale like never before and he knew how tired she was. " How are you? Any pain?"

" A bit. " She looked at their hands. 

" I told them I'm your fiancee unless they wouldn't let me to be here. " He tried to smile. She smiled back and he caressed her hand with his thumb. 

" I'm happy that you are here, Kit." He kissed her hand. He still loved her and he tried to believe that she loved him too...

.................

" Kit..." He heard her sound behind him. 

" What is it? Rose put her hand on his shoulder and looked at his face. He never let her sleep on his chest or play with his hair. He even wore his pants after they were done. 

" Do you think we can be a family one day?" He frowned and she got closer. " I mean getting married, having children? " 

" I don't know, Rose. " He never thought about it. He never thought about his future with her... he was... he was with Emilia in his dreams. 

He stood up and wore his T-shirt; took his cigarette with him and walked into the balcony. Emilia didn't like when he smoked, so he smoked less around her. Rose never cared about him... and he didn't care about her... Emilia was the only person he wanted... the only person he dreamed a life with.... a family.... he closed his eyes and sighed. 

_Emilia and I will be a family one day..._

_One day, I'll be a father...._

**...................**

**Hey guys. Did you like this part?**

**Let me know your ideas.😊**

**P.s: The more commect I get, sooner I update 😅**


	4. Chapter 4

" Emilia... " He smiled as she entered the bar.She smiled back at him and walked towards him. He stood up and opened his arms. 

" Hey, Kit. " She went closer and hugged him. His eyes closed and he tried to breath her scent. He would never forget this scent... never... finally she came out of his arms and sat on the chair he pulled out for her. He sat next to her. 

" I missed you, Emilia. " He hadn't seen her in months and he missed her so much. " Where have you been?"

" I was filming my new movie. It's called Me Before You. " She ordered a glass of water. " You know Sam Claflin? " He nodded. " He was my co-star. " 

" You didn't say anything about it. " He frowned. He liked Sam, but he couldn't imagine her kissing him. 

" You didn't ask. " She said softly and looked around. She wasn't his and he didn't have any right, but he wanted to know about anything she did like he told her everything. " Where are Natalie and Lena? 

" They have filming in Dubrovnik with Nick and others. " He drank his wine. 

" I missed Lena. I haven't seen her since... I don't know... that was too long ago. Maybe last year? She wasn't even at season five premiere. " She frowned slightly. " I still haven't forgotten how you lied me for months! " He could feel the threat in her voice. 

" I have to, Em. " He raised his hands innocently. " But the most important point is now you know that Jon will be resurrected. " He whispered. He could remember the night they watched the last episode of season five and the way she cried after the last scene. When she stopped crying, he told her about everything. 

" Yeah, but you told me after an hour of crying. " She frowned and got closer to him. " I was your girlfriend once, I had every right to know it before everyone. " 

" You were the first one." Her eyes went wide and a smiled appeared on his face. 

" Come on, Kit! Don't lie to me. I'm sure you told... " she went quiet for second, whispering something to herself. " Rose, at least. " He shook his head and sighed. " Not even her?" She raised her eyebrows in wonder. 

" I broke up with her last December. " He said as the memories of that night came to him. Rose tears... his shouts... her threats... _' You can run away from me, Harington...'_

"Really? " Her eyes widened. " You didn't say anything. 

" You didn't ask about her, neither about our relationship." He chuckled... relationship... he couldn't even call it relationship... they went out many times, but with Portia... so it he couldn't call them date... and he never asked her to be his girlfriend... " It wasn't an actual relationship like... like... our relationship... We were together... but... We weren't a couple... I mean, it wasn't something serious. " 

" I understand, but... " She put her hand on his shoulder. " Maybe you can start it again. Take it seriously this time... I'll talk to her if you want " He shook his head, took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. 

" She wasn't the one for me and I think I never loved her. " He looked into her eyes directly. He wanted her to know how much he still loved her... 

" You can love her if you- " He put his finger on her lips and stopped her. 

" I can only love one woman. Rose isn't that woman. " She held both of his hands in hers. He stared at their hands... how much he loved those small hands... 

" Then tell me who is she. I'll talk to her and convince her to be with you... " He raised his head, their eyes met again. He had to say that... 

" So, talk to yourself and say I'm still in love with you..." She closed her eyes and pulled her hands out of his. "Emilia..." 

" You are telling me that you love me after nearly 5 years?! " Her eyes were full of tears when she opened them.

" Yes... " He whispered quietly. " I still love you like even more than 5 years ago and I want you to be girlfriend... my woman again..."

" Kit..." She put her hand on her mouth. A tear fell on her cheek. He knew maybe this wasn't right so say... but he couldn't help himself; he would owe himself if he didn't say anything. " I don't know what to say. " 

" Just say yes, Emilia. Give me another chance. " He nearly begged her... only love was able to make him so weak...

" Yes. " And that was all he needed. He leaned closer and kissed her...

" I missed you so much... " She said while they were lying in bed. Her head was on his bare chest and his hands played with her hair. " I missed the taste of your lips... the way you whisper _Emilia_... I missed everything about you. "

He kissed on the top of her hair. " I missed you too. Rose slept beside me many times, but you were the only one who was in my mind. " She looked up with a smile; caressed his cheek with her hand. " Why did we break up?" This question was spinning in his mind for years now. 

" We were far away... and... and someone told me you cheated on me with a girl... so I thought it won't work... no matter how much we tried. " She kissed his neck and then she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

" I never cheated on you; just tell me who that person was- "

" It doesn't matter now... we are together again... that's what that matters... " She was right... they were together... him and her again...

.............................

" Kit! " She said hurriedly as she opened the door and let him in. " We are doomed!" 

" What? What do you mean?" She looked at the calendar in her hand and pointed at a red circle she drew. 

" I'm a week late, Kit! " She said worriedly and then put the calendar on the table. 

" Late? Late for what? You were suppose to be somewhere-" She chuckled. 

" No, you idiot. My period should have come last week. " She played with her fingers. So that meant...

" We were so careful in the last month. " He wasn't really sad about it. It was okay... more than okay for him...

" I wasn't on the pill the night we got back together, and I forgot to take the morning after pill. So there's chance that I might be..." Tears gathered in her blue eyes. He hugged her tight.

" It's alright, babe. It's alright... we'll be fine." She cried as they sat on the bed. " Nothing change if you are pregnant... "

" How can you say this? This will change everything..." She said between her tears.

" Don't cry, love. Let's make sure if you pregnant or not, then we'll figure it out. Okay? " She nodded and he wiped her tears. " I'll go out to buy a pregnancy test. I'll be back in minutes. " He kissed her forehead and left her alone...

She was sitting on his lap while they were waiting for the results. His hands wrapped around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. She used three pregnancy tests to make sure of everything. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than three positive tests, but he knew Emilia wouldn't be happy about this... he closed his eyes and tried to imagine their baby... how beautiful their baby could be... 

" Kit... " He opened his eyes immediately. " I think it's time to check them. " 

" Alright. " He kissed her as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

_Be positive... please... just be positive..._

Emilia came out of the bathroom with a little smile on her face. 

" They all are negative. " She let out a breath and sat next to him. She was happy... he tried to be happy too, but... he couldn't... he wanted a baby with her... a baby who was conceived out of love... but he didn't want their child to be unwanted... Emilia had to be ready and happy... he knew he shouldn't be selfish... 

" Kit! Are you here?" She threw pregnancy tests in the trash bin. 

" Yeah, I'm here. " 

" Are you sad? " She tried to read his mind and he could tell she was successful.

" No, of course not. " Emilia nodded and started to talk about her fears and her plans. He sighed and tried to concentrate on her words. 

That wasn't the right time and he knew it... _maybe next time... maybe one day..._

_One day, I'll be a father..._

**................................**

**So... what do you think about this part?**

**Share your thoughts with me**

**Your comments give me motivation... so don't forget to comment ❤❤**


	5. Chapter 5

They started the new year with hope, but it didn't go as they wished for. Emilia's father died because of cancer and that broke her. He lost the count of the nights he held her close as she cried and told him stories about her father. 

_" What should I do without him, Kit? I have no one left... " She said between her tears._

_" You have me, Emilia. You have your mum and Ben. You have many friends. "_

_She just cried and cried..._

It didn't take too long for her to recover. She tried to be happy and cheerful again. They went to Emmy together; she brought her mum and he brought his parents. 

" Is that Emilia?" His mum asked with a small smile on her lips. 

" Yeah, she is the love of my life. " He said while he was starring at her with love. She was talking to Priyanka Chopra while she was holding her mum's hand.

" She is a good one, Kit. Keep her for yourself this time, because in this way, I'm going to have the most beautiful daughter-in-law in the world. " He smiled at her and walked towards Emilia. Emilia greeted her with a huge smile... _how kind she is.._. as their mothers started to talk, Emilia ran to him. He took her hand and press a kiss to it. 

" What did you tell her?" She asked and he put his hand on her back and got closer.

" Nothing, love. She loves you and she said she is really happy that she is having the most beautiful daughter-in-law. " She turned her head and looked into his eyes. He knew what she was thinking. She thought his mother wouldn't accept her easily. 

" You are a terrible liar. " She frowned, her eyes were locked on their mothers. 

" I'm serious, Em. She is totally happy and ready to see you as my wife. " Now she was looking into his eyes directly. 

" What about you? Do you want me to be your wife too?" He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't; many people were around them. 

" Of course, you are the only one for me. " He looked at her with love. She went closer to him and whispered into his ear.

" I can't do anything right now, but when we get home, I know what to do. " She winked at him with a slyly smile. 

And she knew what to do. After three months of being apart, they finally got back together and made love till morning... 

_I'll never forget this moments... never.._.

......................

" Oh Kit, I missed you so much." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up. 

" I missed you too, love." He kissed on the top of her hair. He hadn't seen her in three weeks and that drove him mad. She was filming in Spain and he was in Belfast. 

She smiled at him when they finally sat on the bed. " So... what's up? What did David and Dan say?" He sighed as he closed his eyes. David and Dan came to the airport and they talked to him all way. He didn't want to say a word about it, but he had too. "Kit?" He could feel concern in her voice.

" They... they.... we talked about many things... oh Emilia! I don't know how to say it. " He was nervous and he was shaking. 

" Just tell me what is it?" She took his hand in hers. " I'm getting worried, Kit. "

" I have to be with Rose in public. That's what they wanted. " He could see sadness in her blue eyes. 

" What? Why? " She said quietly.

" For many reasons. They need a popular couple from the series." She stood up and closed her eyes in pain. It was hard for him too. He wanted to be with Emilia in public too, he wanted to take her hand and kiss her in the middle of streets without worrying about anything. 

" We can be that couple, you should have to-" He interrupted her.

" They knew about us, but we aren't a couple in the series and many people love to see Jon and Ygritte as a real couple. " Her body was shaking and he could say she was trying to be strong. He stood up and walked towards her. "Emilia... this won't change anything between us neither my feelings for you. " She put her head on his shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he tried to hold back his own tears. 

_It's going to be fine..._

He put the script on the nightstand. He read that part again and again and he thought about it. 

' _I can't have children.'_

_' Who told you that? '_

_' The wich who murded my husband._

_' Has it occurred to you she might not have been a reliable source of informati_ on?' 

Did it mean that Jon and Dany could have children? He turned to Emilia and looked at her. After hours of crying, she fell sleep. He pulled her hair out of her face and carrased her cheek. 

" I love you." He whispered quietly. " First, we will be a happy family in Game of Thrones and then we'll be family in real life too. " He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

He dreamed about a baby that night... a little girl with brown eyes and curly hair was in Emilia's arms as they walked on the beach.... 

_My dreams will come true one day...._

_One day, I'll be a father..._

**......................**

**Sorry for not updating sooner...**

**Leave a comment and share your ideas with me? What do you want to read?**

**And as you know, I'll update soon if I get enough comments**

**Thanks for reading❤**


	6. Chapter 6

He wore his cap and looked at himself in the mirror. The man in the mirror wasn't the man he knew. He was changed... not because he shaved his beard... or because he was wearing a cap... 

He closed the zipper of his suitcase and closed it. He had to leave... she made it very clear... 

_" I can't stand it, Kit! I'm worried about you." She turned around and pointed at empty glasses. " You promised me, Kit. You said you'll never drink again, but look at yourself now. You are drinking like never before. " She was angry, but he knew she was right._

_" Emilia... " He stumbled as he stood up and tried to reach her. " I'm so sorry, babe. You have to understand that how hard things are... you- "_

_" Yeah, I know. " She walked away. " But you should handle it and drinking won't help you." He could see tears in her eyes. " You should have seen this coming when you accepted to marry her. You knew you had to act like a happily married man. Now... " She wiped a tear from her cheek. " Now you have to stand and I can't help you in this. You need a professional psychologist. "_

_" You are the only thing that I need, Emilia." He exhaled heavily, letting all the air out his lungs. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. She shook her head._

_" I'm sorry, Kit. " She pulled her hand out of his. " You have to leave... after that we can be together again... "_

She was right and he knew it well. He knew what she was asking was for his own good, for their own good. He found a pen from his stuff and wrote his words:

_**' Hey Emilia...** _

_**I won't be here when you come back from your trip, but maybe it's better.** _

_**Don't worry about me... don't call me, cause I won't answer. I'll be in Connecticut and I promise I'll be healthy when I come back.** _

_**Love you...** _

_**Kit '** _

He stuck the paper to the mirror. His eyes moved on their photo on the wall and he tried to smile. It was hard for him to smile these days, but their memories was able to brought a smile on his face. 

_At least our love isn't over... we'll be fine..._

..............................

" Mr.Harington? Are you here? " Now the woman was standing in front of his face and she was trying to catch his attention. 

" Yeah, sorry. I was just... just thinking. " The psychologist sat again and put her papers down, looking into his eyes. He let out a breath and stole his eyes. 

" About what? " She wore her glasses again " You should be honest with me. I'm here to help you. " She was so calm and that drove him crazy; he was nervous and angry, but she was calm like nothing happened. He played with his finger and looked down. He wished he could have a smoke... but he stopped smoking a year ago... 

" I was thinking about the day that we had a fight about my condition. I guess it doesn't matter now because I'm here. " He said quickly and hoped Sarah would change the subject. Their fights were the last thing he wanted to talk about.

" Tell me about it, Christopher. What happened? I think you two argue a lot, right? " He let out a sharp breath and frowned, but he tried to remain calm... _It's her job, Kit... and it's the best for you.._.

" Nope. " He saw her eyebrows raised. " We understand and respect each other and we rarely argue about unimportant things. " He answered quietly and honestly. They never argued... except... " Most of what happened in the last month is a blank, but... we argued a lot and it was my fault. I had control things and I didn't and that made her made her sad. I know she was right. " He closed his eyes and tried to control his tears. He blamed himself for everything... for her tears... for her sadness... for everything that happened to her since he accepted a public marriage. He still remembered her tears the night of his wedding night.

_**It should have been our wedding! Not hers!** _That was the only thing he remembered from that night. 

" Do you love her? " Sarah asked and he raised his head. He wiped the tear which escaped from his eyes.

" More than anything. " He could see her beautiful face in front of his eyes. _God... I miss her so much... It's been a month._.. " I can't imagine my life without her. " He knew Sarah could feel love in his voice. 

" You want to have start a family with her? " She said with hope. _At least she is sure I don't want to do something stupid._

" Yup. It's my biggest dream. " He said and Sarah started talking again, but he couldn't hear anything.. he lost himself in his dreams again... where he was free and happy... where they were a family... where Emilia was sitting next to their daughter and they were playing with her... he smiled and kept dreaming.

_I just have to wait..._

_I just need to have faith_

_One day, I'll be a father...._

**.................**

**Hey Guys!** **I'm back!**

**I hope you like this part and I'm sorry if there is a** **grammatical mistake.**

**New part will be here soon 😊** ********

**Love you all ❤**

**Don't forget to comment and share your ideas with me 😉**


	7. Chapter 7

He hid his face with a scarf as he got closer to her house. The last thing he wanted to see on the news was his photos when he was walking to her house with her little puppy. He decided to take Teddy for a walk, so she could rest a bit. Since he bought Teddy for her, she spent hours taking care of him.   
He bought Teddy and sent for her when he was filming The Eternals in Spain. He didn't want Emilia to feel alone when he wasn't there and now... if he wanted be honest with himself, he felt a bit jealous.   
Jealous of a little puppy... he chuckled and looked at Teddy. Somehow he couldn't share Emilia's love... he wanted it for himself... . He knew he was selfish, but he couldn't help it. How he could stand when a baby came? Was he going to be jealous of his own child too?   
He shook his head and tried to erase that thought... _I still have many things to handle_... . He sighed and searched for his keys.   
He was still married to another woman... at least that was what people thought. Emilia was his woman, lover, wife in his heart... but everything was different in public eyes... he knew he had to wait to feel that kind of jealousy...   
" Emilia! We're home! "He opened the door and walked in. He watched her as she hugged Teddy.   
" Hi, my little boy. " She kissed his head and walked in the bathroom. He took off his coat and scarf and followed her.   
" Clarke? I think you forgot to do something. " He said while he was trying to sound serious. She opened the water and started to wash Teddy.   
" Nope. " She smirked. " I don't think so." She wrapped a towel around Teddy.   
" Is that so? " He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.  
" Yup." She tried to push him away, but he pushed her to the wall and kissed her hard. Teddy ran out of her arms. He didn't care, and she didn't too. They forgot about anything else and just kissed each other. It's been five years since they came back together, but their kisses were still like their first kiss. He tried to take off her T-shirt as he started to kiss her neck, but the phone rang.   
" No!" He said loudly and she started to laugh.   
" We can continue this later, Harington." She shouted as she left the bathroom. He shook his head with a smile and went after her. She answered the phone. " Hey, how are you?... no... I heard it today,is it true? Oh dear.... congrats! " He knew she would tell him about it, so he decided to do something useful.  
" Teddy? Where are you?" He looked for the little puppy. " Your mother would be angry if she saw you wet the house. " Teddy let out a sound and hid under a chair.   
" Oh, there you are!" He ran to the him and hugged him. Teddy made around and started to lick his face. He laughed and tried to stop him. " I'm not your mum, Teddy. " But he didn't listen and continued to lick his face.  
" He loves you." Emilia was standing with folded arms and a smile on her lips.   
" Not as much as he loves you. " He put Teddy on the ground and this time he ran to her. She wrapped the towel around him. He walked in the kitchen and she went after him. " Who was on the phone? "  
" Sophie. " She said and he raised her eyebrows.   
" Sophie? Sophie Turner?" He turned and looked at her.   
" Yeah. Our own Sansa Stark. " She said calmly; he knew Emilia and Sophie weren't close and as he remembered they had an argument once... _and that was because of me._.. " I heard a news about her earlier today, so I called to find out if it was true or not. She said she couldn't answer me, and she called back now. "   
" What's the news?" He sat on a chair and looked at her. Em bite her lower lip and put Teddy on the ground. She was nervous, but she was trying to remain relaxed.  
" Umm...well... Sophie is...um... pregnant." His heart fell at his sudden realization. She was nervous to tell him about Sophie. He gave her a smile and stood up.  
" That's great. I'll call her tomorrow." He could see concern in Emilia's eyes, but he ignored it. He poured a glass of water for himself. 

" Kit... I know how you are fee-" He turned to her and raised his hand in order to stop her.

"I'm feeling great, Em. I can't tell you how happy I am for Joe and Sophie. " He said and he meant it. He was happy for them... he really was, but... a part of him was hurt.

" You sure?" She went closer and put her hands on his chest.   
" Yes, love." Then his hands wrapped around her, and pulled her closer. She hid her face in his chest. " I love you... I love you so much, Milly."   
" I love you too, Kitten." She raised her head and kissed his lips softly. " Now go and change your clothes, I'll make my special tea... " Her eyebrows moved playfully. " Then we'll watch a Titanic so you could cry your eyes out like always."  
" Emilia!" He protested and she laughed loudly. He walked out of the kitchen and went to their room. He didn't turn on the light; he just sat on the bed and tried to stay strong. He couldn't deny it...he was jealous of them...jealous that they easily had a life which was still a dream for him. He heard the door opened and then her small hands were around him. He couldn't look into her eyes, he felt guilty.   
" Kitten... what is it? " She put her hand on his chin and forced him to look at her. She was worried and he knew it.  
" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He put his head on her shoulder and let a tear fall.   
" Sorry? For what? You did nothing wrong. " She caressed his hair and tried to comfort him.  
" I know how you felt when you heard the news... I know you. I know you felt jealousy, because she has everything you need. She has a husband who loves her so much, she is going to have a baby and she doesn't need to hide anything at all. People know about them and she... she..." He let out a shaky breath. " You deserve to be happy, Emilia. You deserve to have a peaceful life... a family... you deserve- " He raised his head.   
" Sh! Sh!" She put her finger on his lips. She had tears in his eyes as well. " You deserve to be happy too." She smiled at him. Her fingers moved on his cheek. " I chose you, Kit. I chose to be with you, no matter what." She wiped her own tear. " I was jealous, that's right, but I know... I know everything will be fine soon. We'll marry and the world would know that you are mine. " A smile appeared on his lips. " We have to be patience then we'll see how everything will be exactly like what we imagined." He nodded and hugged her tight. She was all he had...  
" I love you so much, Emilia. I'll always love you. Not matter what happens... you are mine and I'll never ever let you go. Not even if you want to leave me." She laughed and kissed his neck.   
" Don't blame yourself, Harington. " She formed her eyebrow. " Not for everything. " He smiled and tried to change the subject.   
" Do you still want to watch Titanic? " She laughed and stood up.   
" I think Teddy would be happy if he see us eating popcorn!" She took his hand in hers and he followed her to the hall. " Teddy! Come here!"   
He smiled and looked at Emilia with love. She was the love his life and he knew he would happy until he had her by his side.

_One day, We'll have what we always wanted_

  
_One day, I'll be a father._

**................................................**

**Hi guys! I finished this part sooner than I thought and I can tell you only few parts left... 😏**

**so... If you liked this part, please leave a comment😊**

**P.s: I won't update soon if I don't have at least 5 comments 😅**


	8. Chapter 8

He was sitting on a couch; reading a book which Emilia bought for his 35th birthday. He was thirty five, but he felt like he was only 20... well, he was living with Mrs. Emilia Clarke Harington. He smiled at that thought... she was his wife now... _wife_... it still felt strange; getting married to Emilia was kind of a dream for him... since their first dates... and here they were...

He turned his head and looked at their photo on the wall; Emilia was wearing a white dress designed by Dolce and Gabanna and he was wearing a black suit. They were staring at each other with love. He closed his eyes and lost himself in his memories...

" Emilia?" He called her name as soon as he opened the door. He couldn't wait to tell her the news. " Milly? " He called her louder this time. 

" Bedroom! " She answered; he put his keys on the table and almost ran into the room. She was sitting on the bed and reading a book. The girl you left behind... " What is it, love?" She stated without looking. " You look worried." 

" I'm happy actually." He sat next to her. " I- " She raised her hand and stopped him. " Come on, Em! I have a great news!" He frowned. 

" It's important." She turned to the next page; he could see how excited she was about the story; but he couldn't wait. He grabbed the book out of her hands and threw it on the floor. "KIT!" She screamed loudly and punched his arm. He laughed loudly and took her wrists with one hand. 

" Listen to me, Emilia. " She tried to free herself, but she couldn't. " I announced Rose and I are getting divorced..." Her eyes went wide and she stopped moving. " Plus, Rose said she had moved on for a while; so... we can come out as a couple. Emilia??" He became worried for a second; she was just looking at him. He let her hands go as a tear fell on her cheek. " Say something, please!" He begged her. Wasn't she happy about the news?? 

" I... I..." She screamed loudly and hugged him tight. " Kit! Oh my... just tell me you are serious!" 

" I am! You can post our pics right now, we can go out whenever we want without thinking what will happen if we get caught! " Her hands were around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He stood up, holding her by a hand as his other hand caressed her soft hair. 

" I believe this is happening. " She whispered into his ear. He smiled; they waited for this longer than he could remember. 

" This is really happening, love. " He said and put her on the ground. Her face was wet because of her tears. He kissed her cheek and let out a deep breath; he knew that was the right time... " I have another surprise too. " She smiled and wiped her tears. 

" Okay. " She sat on the bed again. " I'm waiting for a better thing, Kit. A bigger surprise. " He gave her a slyly smile and searched for the ring he bought for her a long time ago; now this was the right time to do it. " Kitten! What is it? " 

" Be patient, Milly. " He knew Emilia never wanted to get married, but he swore he heard she was talking about having a wedding while she was talking to Lola. He was nervous like never before; this would be a big step in their lives. He let out a shaky breath and kneeled in front of her. " Emilia... I fell in love with you since the first moment I saw you and I remember how imagined my whole life with you even before our first kiss. Now I want to make sure you are mine... " Emilia put her hand on her mouth as he opened a small box. " Miss Emilia Clarke, will you marry me? " 

" Kit... " She started crying again and he smiled... her tears were a good sign. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. He fell on the ground and she fell on him. As soon as he broke the kiss, they started laughing loudly. " I suppose you got your answer, Harington. " She raised her left hand and looked at the ring which was still in the box. 

" Will you?!" He asked again with a wide smile. 

" Yes. " She answered and he put the ring on her finger; he imagined doing it a million times and this time he really did it.

" I love you so much, Emilia Clarke. " He kissed her hand, his eyes locked in hers. 

" I love you too, Kit Harington." She closed her eyes, pressed her lips to his.

Jack made jokes about their guests just to make him calm, but he wasn't successful. He was nervous, but he had no idea why he was this nervous; everything went as they planned, but he was scared. 

" Jack? Is she arrived yet?" Jack chuckled and put his hand on his brother's shoulder who couldn't sit since he got there.

" No. " He looked at his watch nervously and Jack continued. " But I guess she'll arrive any minute now." He stared at the door; his hands were shaking. 

" Alright." He said quietly, but Jack couldn't ignore his actions. 

" Kit! Calm down, please.You made mum nervous too!" He looked at his mum who was talking to his dad and looked a bit concerned. " What is it Kit? Tell me. " 

" What?" He raised his eyebrows. 

" You are scared and I don't know why. Tell me, brother." Jack whispered and he couldn't deny it, but it was hard to confess. " Come on, man."

" Well... you know..." He let his breath out. " What if I mess everything up? and I... I want to make her happy. I don't want her to look at me one day and think she made a mistake. " Jack smiled and hugged him. " I don't want to lose her, man." He became lighter as soon as he said those words. 

" I know how much you love her, and I know you'll be the best husband for her. " Kit just nodded and tried to believe in his brother's words. He loved her for many years and he knew he would do everything to make her happy. 

" Thanks, Jack. I really- " Before he could finish sentence, the door opened; his heart stopped beating for a second; she looked beautiful. She gave him a warm smile and looked at Kit's father. At first Ben was suppose to walk with her, but when Kit's father suggested if she wanted him to walk with her, she accepted. His eyes were only on her as they walked towards him. He knew he was the luckiest man on earth... 

He came back to reality when Emilia walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen, still wearing her pink hoodie. 

" Emilia, will you take off your hoodie? I don't think it's that cold. " He put the book on the table and went after her. She poured for herself.

" I'm cold, Kit. " She had a frown on her face. He didn't say anything and just looked at her. She put the glass in the sink. " Don't look at me like that. I'm not in the mood of doing anything at all. " She said and left him alone; and he realized what was wrong when he saw the calendar . 

They were trying for a baby for months now; she stopped using her pills a few weeks before their wedding, but they weren't successful. She was sad for days every time the pregnancy tests was negative. He was sad too, but he tried to remain strong. They went to the doctor three times; the doctor emphasized that they didn't have any problem at all and that was just the stress. He knew she had stress; sometimes he thought she didn't enjoy their sex like before and that concerned him.

" Kit?" He heard her voice from the bathroom. 

" Yes, love? " He turned and looked at her; she was standing by the bathroom door. 

" Can you go out and buy a pregnancy test, please? " She was playing with her fingers and she looked nervous. 

" Why?" He walked towards the bathroom. " I bought three of them last month, and you used only one of them. " 

" Well... " She put her hands on his shoulder. " Don't ask anything. Just do it, please. " She pressed a kiss to his cheek. " I know it's cold outside, but if you do this, I'll make it up for you tonight." She whispered into his ear. He was shocked a bit.. _. She was mad less than five minutes ago, and now she is acting like nothing happened?_

" Alright... " She gave him a smile; she knew he would do everything for her...

30 minutes later, he was standing next to her, waiting for the results. She already used two of them when he she asked him to buy another one. One of them was negative and the other one was positive. He bought three other tests and now they were waiting... 

" Kitten? What if they are negative?" He hugged her and she put her head on his chest. 

" I fell in love with you, I married you because I loved you and nothing will " He kissed on the top of her head. " Nothing will happen if we only have negative tests till the rest of our lives." He really meant it. 

" I love you so much ... " She wrapped her arms around his waist and took a deep breath. They stood there for another minute. " It's time." She whispered and came out of his arms. He gave her a smile and she went in the bathroom. 

His heart was beating fast; but he felt good. He was hopeful.. _. I know they'll be positive..._ he closed his eyes and prayed... _please... please... let it be real..._

" Harington?" He opened his eyes as soon as he heard her voice. She seemed a bit sad. 

" Well?" She looked at the tests.

" I'm sorry..." He sighed; he sat on the nearest chair, covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe it... she cleared her throat " That you need to change our baby diaper in 9 month. " He looked at her immediately; she had a wide smile on her face. He nearly ran to her and pulled the test out of her hand. 

Three positive signs... she was pregnant... they were going to have a baby... he dropped tests on the floor and lifted her up. She screamed and held his neck tight. 

" WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOTHER!" He said loudly and Emilia laughed.

" And you are going to be a father..." 

Yes...

_It's not one day anymore... it is today..._

_I'm going to be a Father_

**....................**

**There's only two parts left ...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kit..." He heard her whisper, but he was so tired to open his eyes. " Kit!" He felt her hands on his arm and chest, pushing him. " Please wake up!" Her voice made him a bit concerned, so he opened his eyes lazily. 

"Yes, love?" He tried to open his eyes more. He had a hard day; he was filming a new movie and that made him tired more than he thought. She was sitting on the bed, looking at him with a little smile. 

"I need chocolate chip ice cream." She said softly. His eyes widened. 

" What?" He sat on the bed. Her cheeks turned red and her hand moved on her small belly. 

" I know this sounds ridiculous, but I was really craving for it" She started playing with her fingers nervously. "So I thought maybe I should wake you and ask if you-" She let out a shaky breath. He tried to look into her eyes, but she stole her eyes. "You are tired and you need rest. I can deal with it." She turned and put her head on the pillow. He smiled... how sweet and lovely she was. He got closer and kissed her shoulder.

" You think I can go back to sleep while I know that my wife and child are carving for chocolate chip ice cream?" When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I'll do everything for you, my love." He kissed her neck. "Just tell me what do you want and I'll give it to you." He caressed her brown hair. He wrapped his arm around her. She was still in the first trimester, but he could feel the swell of her stomach. It warmed his heart... his wife was there right in his arms and the proof of their love was growing in her. This pregnancy brought its hardness already. She had morning sickness; the vitamins didn't work as much as the doctor thought. He woke up everyday with the sound of her vomiting. He went after her, lifted her up and brought her back to bed. She was still a bit moody sometimes, but he knew she wasn't to blame. He had to blame her hormones for her behavior. She was getting better, and now she had another symptom "Emilia?" 

" Fine!" She turned and looked at him. " I want..." She started and he smiled. He would give her the whole world if she wanted to...

....................

It was a girl... that was what they told them. They were having a girl... _a daughter_... he held back when he heard it. He remembered the day when he took care of that little girl long time ago; he could still remember her green eyes after many years. But now... here he was... he was going to have his own child with the woman he loved more than anyone and anything in the world... 

....................

"Kit?" 

" Which flavor?" 

"Strawberry, please." He left the bed lazily. "Thank you! You are the best."

"Anything for my girls."

....................

"Oh... my... god!" He was still awake when she said those words. He opened his eyes immediately.

" What is it?" 

" Feel this..." And then he felt it... she was moving.. His... _Their_ daughter was moving for the first time...

....................

"Kit?"

"Yes? Flavor?"

"It's time."

"Is that new?"

"The baby is coming, Harington!"

....................

He was sitting behind her and she was leaning on him. His eyes couldn't leave her; she was the most perfect creature he ever saw in his life, yet she was smaller than he thought. She was perfect; a mini Emilia he could say. But she inherited his curly hair. He swore saw a curl before they put a hat on her head. He kissed her little hand and whispered :

" Isabella. I want to name her Isabella." Emilia nodded. She was pale, but she was still the beautiful woman he ever saw in his life.

" Welcome Isabella Harington." He leaned forward and kissed Emilia's forehead. He owed her a lot; she saved him, in every way that a person can be saved. She gave much more than what he thought he deserved; she gave him love... hope... and now a family. He didn't deserve her... 

Isabella started to move; she was searching for something with her little hand. Emilia opened her buttons and started feeding her. She started sucking her breast eagerly and she made a sound. Emilia let out a nervous laugh. "I can't believe this is happening, Kit."

" Believe it, my love. It is real." 

_Yes... it is real..._

_I'm a father now..._

**......................................... **

**Some tears dropped on my screen while I was writing it... but wasn't crying! You are 😢**

**There's still a short part left and I'll post it in a day or so...**

**Thanks for reading ❤Don't forget to comment 😊**


End file.
